


Kimi wa Mi Amor

by Rikuzo



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuzo/pseuds/Rikuzo
Summary: Kanade asks Yuto to teach him lyric-writing. Yuto teaches Kanade's body more than just lyric-writing.





	Kimi wa Mi Amor

"Shin-kun."

"Ah, Kanade. What's up?"

"How do you write songs?"

The question surprised Shin, to say the least. It was kind of unexpected.

"Write songs, you say?" He murmured, tilting his head to the side. "Well... It can take a while, admittedly. But to state it very shortly, you put your heart and mind into the words and you come up with something you can sing along to."

Kanade blinked. "I see... I don't really get it still," he laughed. "But it must be fun, right? To bring your lyrics to life by singing it."

Shin smiled. "Of course. It's also a good way to let out all the emotions in your heart."

Kanade's eyes gleamed. "W-woah... That's kind of cool..." He looked down at his hands, smiling. "I wonder what kind of lyrics I can come up with depending on my mood."

Shin blinked. "Hmm... I wonder too, Kanade." He gave the redhead a gentle smile as he patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll come up with great lyrics if you try."

Kanade smiled back, and his eyes only widened slightly as he felt the taller boy peck him on the cheek.

"Ah...?"

"See you, Kanade."

And with that, he was left alone.

Or so he thought.

"... Amamiya."

Kanade spun around. ".... Yuto-kun?"

"Amamiya... you're interested in writing song lyrics...?"

Kanade blinked. "... I guess so. Why?"

Yuto shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. I could teach you."

"Teach me...?" The idea sounded great. After all, Yuto writes songs too. "That'd be awesome! You're willing to teach me?"

"... I guess," the raven-haired boy looked him over. "I mean... I don't mind."

Kanade's eyes sparkled, and he gave Yuto one of his heart-stopping, bright smiles. "Yuto-kun's pretty nice after all, huh?"

"Ah..." Yuto rubbed the back of his head. "I... I guess...?"

Kanade grinned. "Well, when are we starting lessons?"

Yuto's eyes darted around. "Uhhh... today? Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" Kanade laughed. "I'm more than happy to start lessons today."

"You're trying to kill me with all this smiling."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's head over to my place, I guess."

"Oh," Kanade nodded. "Alright!"

So they did. They headed over to Yuto's flat, which was pretty small, but Kanade didn't mind.

"So... how're you gonna teach me how to write song lyrics?" Kanade asked, settling down on the edge of Yuto's bed.

"Uh, well..." Yuto blinked a few times. "Actually, I never thought of that."

"Eh?"

"... Yeah," Yuto sighed, looking rather apologetically at Kanade. "Sorry, Amamiya."

Kanade only smiled. "It's alright, you know? We'll figure something out."

The redhead slipped his bag onto the floor and flopped onto the sheets. Even though it was his first time at Yuto's house, the simplicity of the room's design made it easy for Kanade to relax.

Yuto scratched the back of his head. "Say... Amamiya. Have you ever listened to erotic songs before?"

Kanade looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Erotic songs....?"

Yuto nodded. "Well... I heard that erotic songs are much easier to write. It's kind of like... even if you mindlessly write things for the lyrics, as long as they're erotic, you'll eventually come up with some rather good erotic song lyrics."

"I see," Kanade replied. "I guess I'll be able to try that for starters?"

"Mm," Yuto nodded. "But... do you have any idea about the mood needed for erotic lyrics to be written?"

"... Mood...?" Kanade looked up at Yuto. "It requires a mood too?"

"Well... yeah," the taller boy said, clicking his tongue. "Frankly, I've never written erotic song lyrics before, so I don't know, but... I mean, I guess I could help you."

"Help me?" Kanade looked even more confused this time.

"Mmn," Yuto hummed, stepping closer to Kanade. "Maybe we should get you in the necessary position to write the song lyrics first."

"Posi--"

Before the redhead could even finish his sentence, he was hoisted up onto Yuto's lap and seated before the taller boy's desk, with a sheet of paper and a pen prepared for the lyric-writing.

"Y-yuto-kun? Ah, you got the stuff ready-- Wait! Yuto-kun, there's definitely something wrong with this position!"

"Is there? Sorry... If I was the one sitting on your lap, I doubt you could write at all."

"N-no! That's not it! It's just that... a guy sitting on a guy's lap... or this position in the first place, isn't there something wrong with it?"

"I guess so... but I mean... Amamiya," Yuto muttered. "You don't have any experience in doing erotic things, do you?"

The redhead visibly blushed.

"Ah..."

"W-well... I never thought of doing those kind of things with anyone before..."

Yuto blinked.

"I haven't either, but because the guys in school are so pervertic, I kind of get the idea and all the details already."

"I-is that so..."

Kanade's voice died down, his head lowered in embarassment.

Then came a low whisper at the shell of his left ear.

"Hey... aren't you gonna start writing?"

Kanade almost leaped out of Yuto's lap. What a voice... so deep and so alluring, and what's worse -- so close to his ear!

"Y-y-yeah," he managed to choke out. "Will get started s-soon..."

Yuto nodded. "Okay..."

And then just as Kanade was about to pen down the very first word, he shuddered; feeling Yuto lick the same ear he previously whispered into, before nibbling on the edges of the shell.

"Y-yuto-kun..." He gasped out, feeling the raven-haired boy slide his hand under his shirt. He squirmed, and bit his bottom lip, as Yuto bit his neck with a low growl. "Yuto--"

"Yeah?" The taller boy panted. "Mood..." he replied, dazed, even before Kanade could say a word.

"Mood..." Kanade repeated, feeling his shirt slide up and over his shoulders, and everything he wore -- removed, in slow, languid movements.

"Yuto-kun..." He mewled, the taller boy rubbing and teasing his nipples. Kanade leaned onto the raven-haired boy's chest. "Yuto... -kun..."

"What is it?" Yuto asked, whispering yet again into the smaller boy's ear.

"Are you... are you sure this is required when writing erotic song lyrics...?"

Yuto grinned. "I doubt so."

Hands felt up the smooth skin of Kanade's body, from his collarbones, down to his chest and his stomach, and then even further down...

"Yuto-kun...!" Kanade yelped, shakily grabbing onto one of the taller boy's hands. "D-don't..."

Yuto purred into the redhead's ear. "Why not?"

"Feels... weird--" Kanade gasped, swallowing as he felt hands run down his back, and then Yuto's thighs bucking upwards so that the smaller boy bounced a little in his lap.

"Mmnngh!!"

"Ah... Amamiya... You've got quite a nice voice, huh?"

Kanade's cheeks flushed.

Yuto smiled, licking a stripe up the redhead's neck. "Even after listening to your performances... I finally find that the voice you're letting out now... it's the best..."

Kanade grunted. "Y-yuto-kun..."

"Mm...?"

"This... this is the furthest you're going, right?" Kanade panted, flopping onto the desk, his forehead pressed against the sheet of paper that lay there. The pen rolled near the edge, and Yuto stopped it before it could fall.

"Well..." Yuto swallowed, taking in the sight of the redhead's naked body. "Do you... do you think you can write now?"

Kanade blinked, his eyes lidded. His breath was hot against the paper, and dazed, he looked up at Yuto. "I... don't know--"

The raven-haired boy took in a shaky breath. "... Try. Ha... I think you're feeling pretty light-headed right now... even if you end up slurring a few sexy phrases... I think it's fine..."

Kanade sighed. "I guess---?!" He squeaked as he felt Yuto take hold of his hips and grind them down against his own, the denim of the taller boy's jeans rough against his skin. "Nnn--!"

"... Amamiya..."

"W-what--"

"I... I think I'm going to go further than this..."

"Huh...?!" Kanade gasped, his eyes widening in realization. "Further...? How--"

Yuto leaned forward, biting down on the left side of Kanade's neck. "Relax."

"Re--" Kanade had to repeat all of Yuto's words just to make sense of them, but he didn't get the chance to, feeling the taller boy's fingers ease into him, and start to stretch him open slowly.

Kanade choked on a sob, looking back down at where Yuto was fingering him with slow, gentle movements.

Once the raven-haired boy was sure Kanade had gotten used to his fingers, he added more, before increasing the pace until Kanade was panting in his lap, eyes teary and dazed.

"It feels that good?" Yuto whispered, his breath husky against Kanade's ear.

The redhead could only squeak in response, letting out an embarassed, low whine as Yuto lifted his hips up to get a better view of Kanade's swollen, twitching hole.

"D-don't look--!" The smaller boy mewled, his cheeks reddenning as the raven-haired boy savoured the sight before him, even leaning forward to give the rim a gentle lick. Kanade whimpered in protest.

"... Amamiya."

Yuto growled, and the sound of his belt clinking brought Kanade back to the reality of what was about to happen.

The redhead took in a shaky breath. He could feel the head rubbing against the rim of his entrance, aching to enter him.

"Yuto-kun--" he swallowed. "You're--"

The taller boy grunted. "... Relax. Again. Probably more than before..."

Slowly, the tip was pressed in; stretching Kanade's insides out. Its heat burned into the deepest parts of his body as it moved -- inch by inch-- deeper and deeper into him...

"Yuto-kun..." he squeaked. "Yuto-kun-- Yuto-kun, it feels weird--"

"Does it?" The taller boy asked. "Even more than before? You've already told me that it felt weird before this."

"Weirder," Kanade corrected, huffing as his nipples were rubbed and played with. "Weirder, I said."

Yuto chuckled. "Is that so?"

Kanade looked on dizzily as Yuto carefully lifted him off the chair, before pushing the chair away in a hurry, letting the redhead bend over the desk with his thighs apart and his entrance twitching.

The raven-haired boy licked his lips.

"Amamiya... won't you scream for me...?"

Kanade let out a soft moan, clawing the desk as he felt Yuto enter him again.

"S-scream?" The redhead shuddered.

"Yes," Yuto hissed back, pulling his own shirt up and over his head and tossing it across the room. "Let your voice out... It's fine if you're loud. I want to hear every one of your cries..."

Kanade rested his head on the desk. The taller boy's hands came to rest on his slender hips, occasionally groping on his buttcheeks. He squirmed in embarassment.

Yuto chuckled. "You're pretty cute, huh..."

He slipped himself back into Kanade's warm, tight heat; relishing in the smaller boy's wanton expressions -- and the noises he made...

He had started out with shallow thrusts, but they were getting deeper and deeper -- and the pace was increasing--

Soon, Yuto found himself pounding into Kanade; ramming right into that spot that made the redhead whine and tear up.

"Noo--" Kanade found himself sobbing. "Yuto-kun... Yuto-kun-- Ahh!"

"Amamiya..." The taller boy chewed on his bottom lip as Kanade clenched down on him. Heck, it happened every single time he hit his sweet spot. It almost drove him crazy.

Kanade's face was red with blush and the heat, and the desk rocked with his weight as he was slammed into over and over again, back against Yuto's throbbing cock.

"Are you going to...?" He murmured out, looking back at the raven-haired boy.

"Going... to what?" Yuto asked back, suddenly grabbing hold of Kanade's own twitching erection. Kanade let out a mewl of protest, casting a pleading gaze back at the taller boy.

"No..." Yuto smirked. He pressed back into Kanade, grinding against the redhead's sweet spot. "You're not cumming before I do..."

"That's torture..." Kanade sobbed, rubbing back against Yuto; aching for a greater sensation that would bring him to his release.

"How naughty... rubbing back against me?" Yuto muttered, landing a harsh smack on the smaller boy's ass. Kanade yelped in surprise, tears spilling out as his cock twitched in want.

"Nngh..." The redhead went quiet, looking up at Yuto.

"Hn?" The taller boy hummed in question, and Kanade wiggled his hips, begging silently.

Yuto grinned. "Heh... Oh? Eager for something?"

Kanade nodded, squirming awkwardly around the hand that still squeezed around his erection. "Please..." he squeaked out.

Yuto shook his head. "Oh man... I feel so bad for letting your first time go like this... Please what, Amamiya?"

"Please make me cum..." Kanade begged, his voice shaky.

Yuto smiled in satisfaction. "Got it."

Now appeased, the raven-haired boy began to press against Kanade's innermost sweetest spot eagerly, aching to drive the boy crazy with his cock. The hand around the redhead's erection began to pump desperately.

"Yuto-kun...!" Kanade cried out, his knees shaking. "Yuto-kun... Yuto-kun...!"

His cries grew more and more high-pitched, and Yuto's grunts more erratic -- until finally they were both brought to their release; Kanade trembling as he came all over the floor, squeaking as he felt Yuto's seed fill him spurt after spurt... some of it flowing out of his swollen entrance.

"Ungh... nnh--" Kanade shuddered, whimpering as Yuto pulled out of him, a trail of semen leaking out of his hole and running down his thighs.

Yuto let out a tired sigh, pulling the chair back and settling himself and Kanade back onto it.

"Nn... Yuto-kun..."

"Ah... I know. We came here to teach you some lyric-writing but we ended up fucking on the desk..."

"Mm...? I don't mind so much..."

"Huh... really?"

"Yeah..." Kanade muttered. He leaned up to peck Yuto gently on the lips.

"Hm...?"

Kanade smiled. "Yuto-kun... we should do this 'lyric-writing' session more often..."

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "As many as you'd like, as long as it's you..."

**Author's Note:**

> when you write a rarepair fic but you still publish it


End file.
